


Sunday Brunch

by Canadianfan21



Series: A Roleplay A Day [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sunday naps never felt so good ;)





	Sunday Brunch

When the kettle whistles, and the smell of fresh baked goods waft through 221B, that's when Sherlock remembers what day it is. His favorite day.

"Blueberry Scone!?" He grumbles from his chair. Distracted from his thoughts with the delicious scents. He keeps his eyes closed, and his hands steepled. Yet uncrosses his legs to rest firmly on the floor.

"Of course." Molly cheerfully replies, placing his pastry on a saucer. She walks to stand in front of him, leans down and places it on the table, then swiftly kisses his cheek before retreating to the kitchen again.

" Darling" he smiles, opening one eye towards his scone. His grin grew wide when he see's she has made him a fresh tea. After a moment, Sherlock looked over at her. He watched as she poured her tea and then padded over to the sofa. Flopping down and kicking her slippers feet up onto the rest. She picked up her magazine and stared intently at the pages. Making little noises of disgust or amusement every so often.

_"I'm gonna grab another cuppa, did you want as well?" Sherlock asked. They had been sitting in silence in their own little world's for about a half an hour, when he was stirred by her throat clearing. Molly sat up and threw her magazine onto the floor. "Sure!"_

_Sherlock sat down beside her on the couch, handing the hot mug as Molly swung her legs over his lap. She sat back into the rest and watched as Sherlock placed his tea onto the table. Smirking at her slippers dancing on his legs. "Cozy?" He asked, running his hands softly up her legs. She had chosen to wear leggings and a light jumper today. And because it was the end of November her feet would be chilly if she didn't adorn her slippers._

_Molly giggled as his fingers traced her knees. "Sherlock! You're gonna make me spill!" She shrieked, carefully placing her tea onto the table. And without a beat Sherlock pounced on her neck. Pushing her back into the rest._

_"Oh goodness! Hahahaha!" She giggled, holding onto his hair with a tug, as his tongue traced light circles on her jugular. His hands snaked slowly under her knitted top, to find she was not wearing a bra._

_"Mmmm" he groaned, and gave a light nip to her throat. "OH!" He backed away slightly, to look into her eyes. "You're naughty" he said, his voice stern and dark. Molly bit her lip and let her hands run up his thighs. She brought her legs to a kneeling position, nodding in response to his inquisition. Sherlock took a deep breath and watched as Molly slowly lifted her jumper._

_Slowly she let her fingers trail up her torso._

_Then her ribs._

_Her breasts._

_And her garment tossed to the floor. Molly flipped her hair and placed her hands on his thighs again. Sherlock brought a hand to entangle in her hair at the back of her neck, dragging her mouth to his in a searing kiss._

_Her lips parted for his demanding tongue, as he thrust it against hers. Needy moans escaped her as he tugged on her hair. Deepening the kiss, Molly pushed Sherlock back, so she lay on top of him. He nipped her bottom lip and attacked her neck once more._

_"Mmm god yes!" She moaned, sitting up slightly, to allow him better access to her sweet spots. Her bare breasts rubbed against his chest, teasing her nipples. Molly felt wicked. Maybe it was the tea. Maybe it was the Sunday Brunch. Or maybe, just maybe it was the sexy man she had pinned beneath her. But all she wanted to do, was pleasure him._

_With a naughty smile, Molly started to kiss his neck and shoulders. Sliding slowly down his body. She ran her hands over his shirt and started to loosen the buttons._

_Sherlock sighed, letting his hands rest above his head. " I want this off" Molly groaned, tugging his shirt out of his pants. He chuckled, sitting up and letting her push the silky material off. Then pushing him back down as her hands roamed his naked chest. Her lips soon followed. Tracing her tongue down._

_"Mmm .. Molly" Sherlock sighed, curling his hand into her hair in a gentle caress. Molly lifted herself up to look at Him, "Hush now" she whispered, and kissed him softly, before slidding back down his body. Tossing her hair to one side, she focused on un buttoning his pants. Pulling the belt out of the loops, and tugging the material down. Letting him shake them off his feet, as Molly stared at his growing member, and the fabric of his briefs growing damp._

_She bit her lip. Running her hands softly up his thighs. "Someone is excited I see" she smirked, looking up at him. Sherlock was watching her, his hands ran against hers. His eyes dark. "Very" he managed to say. Feeling her sneak down to grasp his cock._

_"OH Jesus!" He groaned, slamming his eyes shut. Molly licked her lips and watched Him, as she slowly ran her hand up and down his slick shaft. Her other hand running up and down his thigh. His eyes opened slowly, watching her movements. "Mmm yes molly" he moaned. She met his eyes, and gave him a small nod. Telling him she wanted him in her mouth now. Sherlock gulped in response and brought his hands to her hair. Molly let go of his cock and slowly lowered his underwear._

_"Yessss" Sherlock hissed, as he lowered her head down onto his now rock hard prick. "OH FUCK!!"_

"Sherlock?" Molly asked, standing in front of him. "Sherlock you're dreaming!" She shouted.

"Mmm" he groaned. Opening his eyes to see Molly. "Oh!?" He shook and stood up. "Molly.. I'm sorry!" He mumbled, and walked to the bathroom. 

Molly sat down in his chair. "What was he dreaming about?" She asked herself out loud. Running her hand on her neck.

~~

 

"Molly I was dreaming you were about to give me a blowjob." Sherlock blurted out. Stirring Molly from a near nap in his chair. 

"Oh!.. Oh!?" She realised, sitting up and watching as he walked to her. 

He stood in front of her now. "And you are embarssed?" She asked, bringing her hands up to his. Holding them, she brought him down for a kiss. Sliding her tongue inside his mouth. Sherlock groaned, releasing his hands, and wrapping them around her waist. 

"My wicked darling" Sherlock whispered between kisses. As Molly brought her hands to his pants, feeling his erection. "I want you Sherlock, let me make your dream come true" she moaned into his ear, as his lips sucked on her neck. 

Sherlock pulled away, and stood in front of her. "Couch, now!" 


End file.
